Mirror Image
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: When a Pureblood family is slaughter and placed under asylum within the Light it changes the course of History forever. Harry is given a reason to fight those he no longer believes in. He is given chance to finally carve his own destiny. SLASH! HP/OC, TR/DM, FG/SB, SS/RL
1. Chapter 1

**When a Pureblood family is slaughter and placed under asylum within the Light it changes the course of History forever. Harry is given a reason to fight those he no longer believes in. He is given chance to finally carve his own destiny. SLASH! HP/OC, TR/DM, FG/SB, SS/RL.**

**There will be plenty of OC's in this story, most of which will be children! As it takes place nineteen years in the future in the future parts. Please have bare with me!**

**Bashing as usual will be found in this story! The usual of course. Light, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Albus bashing. It will be AU from fifth year. **

**Welcome to my new story! I know I shouldn't really have a new one, but I truly can't help it! My mind goes a bit haywire at times!**

**There will be a constant shift between future and present in this story as the future will give you hints about the conflicts that will be explained in the past. **

**Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of death, past rape and abuse. Mentions of Mpreg as well.**

* * *

**Mirror Image**

**Chapter 1 **

**Memoria**

_The red steam train gave out a loud whistle for the first time when a group of five came through the barrier. They dusted themselves off and moved towards the red machine. There were two older men, two younger boys and a little girl in total. The men looked at their children with pride in their eyes. The eldest smiled at his parents when he noticed his cousins not to far away. His auburn hair shone in the light of the station while his hazel eyes were alight with mischief. They allowed him to leave and he hugged them before running towards his cousins in another group. _

_Their middle child was staring sadly at the train, he of course just wanted to stay home and read his books all day and play chess with his Papa. He didn't like people all that much, so he might be the more difficult child. His curly raven hair was sticking in every direction but his fringe hung in his emerald eyes so that he didn't even have to look at everyone that surrounded him. He stepped closer to his Father and clutched at his hand._

_Their only daughter sighed audibly and stared longingly at the train. She was too young to go, but that didn't stop her from making a dash at it. She only whined when her father grabbed the collar of her dress and pulled her back. She pouted and stared at him with her most potent puppy dog eyes. Those large emerald eyes made her get her way, but her father just snorted and smoothed her auburn hair down. Her papa only smiled and looked at his son. He fixed his collar as well and kissed his cheek. _

''_I don't want to go daddy'' He said as he stared at his brother who was laughing loudly with his cousins. He just sighed loudly and tried the puppy dog look as well. ''There are so many people!'' He whined. He didn't want to come across as a spoilt brat, but he didn't want to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Headmaster there had made sure that they would never be able to attend another Magical School other then his own. _

''_I can go in his place Papa! I don't mind!'' The girl squealed in delight, but she grew quiet when her Father stared at her. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he had already experienced this with his eldest, but their middle child was more of a recluse then his brash older brother._

''_Castor Severus, you know that an education is important'' He knew using his sons love for knowledge was a low-blow, but it was probably the only way he would get his son on the red steam train. ''And you know that Hogwarts will give you the best books and teachers that we can find'' He said as he smoothed his sons hair and went down on his knees to face him. ''You know that James Sirius will be with you at all times and before you know it Lillian Luna will be there too''_

''_It's still not fast enough'' Lily whined from where she was holding her Papa's hand. Hadrian James Potter stared at his youngest who immediately went quiet. Corvus pouted and then sighed, nodding his head and kissing his Father's cheek. _

_He smiled softly before hugging his Papa and then running towards his brother and cousins. Harry stepped back and took his daughters other hand and held it. She was swinging between them and kept giggling. He smiled at his bonded and leaned over to kiss him. The beautiful auburn haired man blushed and then caressed his cheek. _

_There was a long story to how they had gotten here and how they had tree beautiful children. It included vicious heartache and hatred towards the Light. It was struggle that still wasn't done, and probably still wouldn't be for a long time. _

* * *

The room was filled with shouting as a group of four boys stood huddled together. They tried to ignore the group, but the rage in their eyes showed that they realised what was going on. The eldest of the group was holding a smaller, more petite boy in his arms. While his other brother held another with identical features, but different colouring. The two smaller teens were crying openly as they held onto their bigger brother's.

''They must stay here Molly, that is the final agreement'' Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore said as the twinkle in his eyes started once more. He stared at the four boys and millions of plots began to run through his head.

The eldest and heir to both lines, Marcus Pavo McKinnon, stared at him with hard hazel eyes. His brother, Pan Altair McKinnon was also glaring openly. While twins Narvi Cepheus and Thyone Azreal were crying into their brother's shoulders. He smirked secretly as he thought of a way to tie the family to him once and for all.

''We would rather be on our own Headmaster, in the home where our parents were murdered. Rather then here with their murderers'' Marcus said loudly as he pulled his little brother closer to him. Narvi only sniffled as he was coddled. He was tired and his head hurt, but he couldn't let go of his big brother, he would be ripped from him as well if he pulled away. He reach out for his twin's hand and started to sob again as the shaky hand enveloped his.

''Come now Marcus, we both know that your parents were murdered by Death Eaters'' Molly Ann Weasly said from where she was standing next to the esteemed Headmaster. She only huffed as the older teen turned to glare at her. ''I do not want you in my house!'' She demanded as she placed her balled up fists on her large hips.

''I think you forget that this is my house wench'' Someone thundered from behind them. They all turned around to see a visibly pregnant Sirius Orion Black with a toddler in his arms. The little boy was snoozing comfortably on his Papa's shoulder. ''And I am the one who says if they can stay or not. I agree with Albus, they will be safe here, but I will place them by me'' He said as he turned around and gestured the boys to follow him. They glared one last time at the group before them and then followed after the handsome Lord.

They passed a group of teens on their way to the third floor and they were stared at as if they were in a closed section of the Magical Menagerie. Marcus growled at them, which made some of them disappear, but two boy's stayed behind. He sneered as he walked away. He wasn't in the mood for children and their petty little curiosities.

He tried to smile at the Lord Black, but it came out as a grimace. The man only smiled softly and let the group inside. They all clambered into the same bed and snuggled close to one another.

They would soothe their little brother's nightmares away while handling their own sorrows the same way. Marcus held Pan's hand and watched as his brother drifted away. He stayed awake all night, hoping that this was all just a nightmare.

* * *

He was woken up the next morning by screams and a baby crying. He immediately placed a silencing charm over his brothers and shot up. He walked down towards the commotion and watched as the redhead woman from the previous day was shouting at the Black Lord. She was screeching and was red in the face.

''Molly please calm down'' Her husband continued to ask, but he was just ignored as the Black Lord shushed his whimpering child. She continued to scream and he could see the physical strain it was putting on the pregnant man.

''Your screeching woke me up, and almost my brothers'' Marcus said as he stepped closer to the older man. He looked down at the babe and almost faltered when he saw flashing amber eyes. If the people hadn't realised who the Father was they were idiots. Especially since he was already pregnant again with his second child.

''We don't care'' Molly sniped as she turned to glare at the teen again. ''You are under asylum here so you can shut up''

''Molly your actions are starting to aggravate me, if you continue your rude and superior attitude I will have no choice but to kick you out'' Sirius snarled as his son calmed down and started chewing on his maternity shirt. The fangs were probably hurting him and he needed to chew. He whimpered when his father was jostled by a stray hex. Marcus hissed and cursed the redheaded woman.

She shrieked and snarled at him but he didn't care, she was grating on his nerves and he had only known her for a few hours!

''I don't want these people in my house Albus! They are disgusting Dark supporters who do not belong in our world!'' Molly shrieked. She gasped as Sirius moved forward and slapped her. Her husband immediately had to hold her back before she clawed out the younger man's face.

''You will do well to remember that this is the BLACK ancestral home Mrs. Weasly! And I am the one who says who can go and who can stay! So don't you dare continue to call this your house because you are here under asylum as well'' Sirius hissed through clenched teeth.

The redhead woman moved back in shock. She knew she had been pushing the man to his limits, but to hear that she was under asylum as well came as a shock to her. The Headmaster sneered at the Black Lord when he spun on his heels and left the room.

''Marcus, if you have time I have a proposition that needs to be made'' The Headmaster claimed as he looked at the teenager with a gleam in his eyes. He only received a sneer when the teen left as well. ''You will have no choice, I promise'' The man whispered softly to himself.

* * *

He was hovering over his brothers later on during the course of the morning when the teenagers from the previous night came into the room. He scanned them closely as they all sat down. There were two males, and two girls. One boy and girl were obviously still related with their auburn hair, ocean blue eyes, creamy skin tone and freckles.

The other girl had bushy brown hair and dull brown eyes, she was talking rapidly and it seemed to be in a lecturing tone. The other teen had messy raven hair and stunning emerald eyes. He had sun-kissed skin and was steadily ignoring the girl next to him.

The two boys sat next to each other and smiled at them before bending their heads together as they spoke. The two girls looked irritated by their behaviour but soon grew bored and looked to the group of brothers.

They giggled and gossiped about them as if they weren't there and it started to grate on his nerves. The other two glared at them before turning back to him. They smiled and opened their mouths but couldn't get their words out before the other two girls started.

''I hear you are here under asylum'' The bushy haired one said importantly. The redhead next to her giggled and hissed something demeaning. His youngest brother's blushed and looked down as the emerald eyed teen glared at her.

''Lets not forget that your family is here under asylum as well Ginny'' He said darkly. She turned to him with wide eyes, it was obvious she thought he hadn't known. It wasn't a well known fact that the Borrow had been destroyed by Inferi as soon as some of his most loyal had been broken out of Azkaban Prison. Sirius had been forced to let them move in. He had given them the wing the furthest away from his son, as well a being away from him while he was pregnant once more.

''If you are here as well then why are you judging us?'' The youngest of his brothers asked. He looked down at him and ruffled his hair. He pouted and tried to sort out again, flicking his gaze at the dark haired teenager. The girl named Ginny sneered at him and tried to grab the dark haired teens hand, but he slapped it away.

Sirius chose that moment to step inside the room. The toddler made a grabbing motion at the emerald eyed teenager, who swept him away from his Papa and blew a raspberry on his cheek.

''Harry!'' He squealed as his eyes flashed a darker amber. The two girls moved away from the child as Ron tickled him. It was obvious they knew what he was, and didn't approve. Not that it mattered, if the Lord was mated he would bear children until his magic decided he had fulfilled his need on how many he wanted. By the looks of the Black Lord he would have about seven to eight children. There was a sparkle in his eye when he looked at the babe and the teen who held him.

''Miss Weasly I have already spoken with your mother, and now I will tell you. These young men are more welcome in my house then you are, so if you continue to insult and ridicule them I will make sure that you are placed with another family to ensure your asylum'' Sirius said as he prepared a bowl of food and cup of Earl Grey tea for himself as well. ''Boys, why don't you introduce yourself''

''I'm Hadrian James Potter'' The teen holding the child said as he smiled at them. They stared at him in shock, never realising that the teenager was in fact the Boy-Who-Lived. ''This is my friend Ronald Billius Weasly'' He said as the redhead was too busy pulling faces at the giggling child.

''I'm Marcus Pavo McKinnon'' He said as he gestured to himself. He had blond hair and hazel eyes, he was tanned and he was the eldest of all his brothers. His magic was swirling with malice. 'These are my brothers Pan Altair McKinnon'' He gestured to the second eldest who had raven hair and hazel eyes. His eyes were alight with mischief as he stared at the child playing with Harry. ''And the twins Narvi Cepheus and Thyone Azreal Novak'' He said as he showed the two twins with very different colouring. One had raven hair and ice blue eyes while the other had auburn hair and hazel eyes.

''This little man is Lupus Onyx'' Ron said as he took the toddler away from Harry and moved towards his high seat. Sirius smiled softly as he nuzzled his child, who growled happily and slammed his pudgy fists on the table. A small plate of nearly raw meat was placed in front of him, which he attacked with vigour.

''That's disgusting'' Ginny hissed as she sneered at the child. Sirius merely rolled his eyes and cooed over his child, who squealed happily at his Papa. Thyone and Narvi stood up and swarmed around him. They stroked his cheeks and ruffled his raven locks. He only hummed and nuzzled them as well.

''Can't you see he's a werewolf?'' The bushy haired girl asked. Marcus glared at her and sneered as she fluttered her eyeslashes at him. It was a well known fact that he was already betrothed and had been for many years. His parents had ensured that he would never have to deal with money grabbing Muggleborn's. ''My name is Hermione Jane Granger, and this is Ginerva Zara Weasly'' She said as she twisted her hair between her fingers.

''Should we care that he was born superior to you?'' Pan asked darkly. He also stood up and walked towards the child. He picked him up and blew a raspberry on his stomach.

Hermione shot up in disgust when they moved towards her and she screamed when the child growled at her. Sirius laughed as he took him away from Pan and left the room as he rubbed his swollen stomach.

''Try to ignore these two, they usually have the most biased things to say'' Harry said as he stood up and left after his godfather. Pulling faces at Lupus the entire time.

Narvi blushed as he winked at him, only to receive a glare from Ginny. He only returned the glare, but his attention was quickly drawn away back to his twin. He wasn't bothered about the little girl, she couldn't do anything to him.

* * *

Everyone was hovering over a newspaper article when Marcus stepped into the room. They were talking about the latest trial and how the defendant had gotten off scott free because of his Attorney. The front page photo was of a sullen and demure Vega Apollo Rosier, who was staring down at the table in front of him with a sneer. His attorney, Rabastan Tiberius Lestrange tried to block the photographer's view of him but his burly figure wasn't enough to hide the chaotic magic crackling around the petite teenager.

''Couldn't you have pushed for his death Albus?'' One of the Order members asked.

''Unfortunately Amelia believed that he was acting in true self defence'' Albus said as he continued to read the article. He couldn't believe that he had lost a valuable spy in the Rosier's. He had let the man's disgusting habits slide, knowing that he had raped his beautiful sister and made her pregnant. The scandal had been brushed under the rug and she had conceived a child. She was labelled as a whore by their society and her son as a bastard. Vega Apollo had been abused by his father for as long as he remembered, and when he had entered Hogwarts he had made sure that some of his Gryffindor's targeted him as well.

''Probably only wanted to take over his Father's estate'' Molly hissed as she stabbed the photo with a finger.

''It is common knowledge that both Vega and his mother Aster were abused'' Marcus said as he sat down on the loveseat near the table. He took a copy of the paper and read through it. He was glad that Amelia Bones was a just woman. Others would have just ignored the constant abused against the two Rosier's. Aster Elisabeta had been raped by her brother at sixteen when he had learned of her betrothal to another man. The man had ignored her when she had said she was pregnant and when she had given birth to Vega she had been slandered.

Amelia had seen the sexual abuse done to her as well as the physical abuse done to his son. She had cleared the teenage boy of all wrong doing and had placed him under asylum within a safe family. Many had believed that the sentence was unjust, but he knew Vega. And knew the horrors he had faced in his house. He looked at Dumbledore and shook his head at the gleam in the Headmaster's eyes.

''It has come to my attention that you are betrothed Mr. McKinnon…''

His eyes only widened when he saw the gleam in the Headmasters eyes.

'I refuse to bond with anyone other then Zacharias'' He hissed as he shot up from his seat. He couldn't believe the audacity of this old Goat! ''We have been betrothed since we were children!'' He growled as he swept his hand over the contract now in Albus' hands.

''As you are now under asylum in my care you will abide by my rules. You are to marry Hermione Jane Granger by the end of her school years'' Albus said as he stood up. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw the fury in those hazel eyes. ''After all, you wouldn't want to lose your brothers the same way you lost your parents'' He concluded with a cruel smirk as he left the room.

All Marcus could see were his brothers begging for his help as he listened to his parents horror filled screams. The image and sounds would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. Tears gathered in his eyes as he left the room in haste. He ran right to his brothers and pulled him into his arms.

He would make sure that no one ever dared harm them, not while he was alive.

* * *

_The steam engine gave a mighty roar and their children jumped in shock, even James Sirius jumped. He smiled as at his parents before dashing into the train, his cousins following after him. Castor Severus pouted as his Papa smoothed his hair back and kissed his cheek. Lillian Luna hugged her brother as his Father tweaked his ear. He gave a small smile before dashing off with a beautiful blonde girl._

_Lillian sighed and looked up at her Father, pouting and making tears shine in her eyes._

''_We'll just go visit Cassiopeia this afternoon okay Lils?'' He said as he tugged at the ends of her hair. His husband smiled and kissed him as they waved at their children leaving for school. ''Only four months then we'll see our babies okay Narvi?'' He said as he pulled him close around the waist. _

''_It doesn't make me feel better Harry, not with Dumbledore there…''_

''_Lets just hope that everyone there will keep them safe'' _

* * *

**Please enjoy my new story! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

******When a Pureblood family is slaughter and placed under asylum within the Light it changes the course of History forever. Harry is given a reason to fight those he no longer believes in. He is given chance to finally carve his own destiny. SLASH! HP/OC, TR/DM, FG/SB, SS/RL**

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Mirror Image! I do hope you enjoy this chapter. As I'm writing this I'm waiting for my Sims 4 demo to download and I am super excited about it! I can't wait for it to come out! **

**There are some Pureblood customs that I created here in this story, and they are my own creation so please don't judge it too harshly. And if anyone has something to say please keep it to yourself. Unless it's good then you may something. Because I find it degrading that some people believe that we appreciate flames, we are all aspiring writers and to demean us just proves to me how intelligent some people are.**

**But please, ignore my rant and enjoy this new chapter!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of physical and sexual abuse, sexual situations, mentioned incest, swearing and a smidge of what could be a BDSM nature, bashing and Mpreg. **

**Everything but the OC's and plot belong to J.K Rowling.**

**xXx**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Repromissionem**

_The red train was quiet when a man with three children appeared before it with a soft pop. He tucked his daughters dress underneath her bottom and kissed her forehead. She smiled brightly and flashed her slightly toothless smile. She had three missing teeth and often bragged about her many visits from the tooth fairy. _

_Two other boys appeared next to their Papa and looked at him. They pouted when they noticed that none of their Uncles or cousins was there already. He only smiled at them and walked towards the train. They laughed as they followed after him. The second eldest held his hand as his eldest looked around the station. He never grew tired of seeing the large, open spaced station. They entered the train to look for the best compartment and they found one near the back._

_He let his children in and tucked his sleeping daughter into a side seat. His two sons sat down and smiled up at them; he bent down and kissed their foreheads. They beamed at him, but then grew sad when their Father couldn't be there. His eldest was used to it, but his middle child was saddened. This was his first year and he wanted to see his Daddy, but because of who he was he couldn't be seen near the Hogwarts express. And their Papa wasn't allowed to be seen as much either. He usually dropped them off, waited for their eldest cousins and then left with tears in his eyes. _

''_Do you have your familiars?'' He asked as he tightened their outer-robes and made sure that the heating charms were placed on them. He stepped back in shock when a small snake head popped out from his eldest collar. It was hissing at him, but it didn't seem hostile._

''_Nova says that it's perfectly warm, but she was snoozing and you disrupted her'' He said as he stroked her head. She hissed in pleasure before moving back into the collar of his robe. ''Sorry Papa, I warned her to hide because not everyone would understand her'' _

''_It's fine sweetheart'' He said as he tucked another stray curl of silver-blond hair behind his ear. He looked into those pure aquamarine eyes and felt the stab of sadness that hit him again thinking that his husband wasn't here. He always looked forward to seeing their children leaving for their Alma Mater when they were growing up only for it to be spat and trampled on when he was forbidden for coming near the station. He looked to his middle child and placed his hands on his hips when he heard a loud purr. Those mercury-blue eyes widened as he ran his fingers through his raven hair._

''_She didn't want to stay Papa! She snuck into my rucksack so many times'' He pouted as he handled his bag with care. He opened the clasp and a snowy white head popped out from the opening. The beautiful clouded leopard meowed and batted her paws at him, but when he moved to grab her she hissed and popped back inside the bag. He heard tearing paper and his middle child whimpered. ''Don't take her Daddy! Please'' He said as he clutched the bag close and rubbed his head against the rucksack. _

''_Just make sure he isn't caught Hyperion Triton'' He said as he looked at the station starting to get busy. ''Scorpios Morfin take care of your brother alright?'' He asked as he made double sure of everything. He had tears in his eyes as he picked up his daughter again and woke her up. The boys moved towards him as they held onto him. He hugged them as tight as he could._

''_It's time to go big brother'' A young man said from behind them. He felt the tears fall as his daughter sniffed. He shook his head and stepped away._

''_Be good now okay? Stick close to your Uncle Severus and make sure you don't get into trouble. Stay away from the Headmaster'' He said as he started to back away from them. They nodded with their own tears in their eyes and tried to reach for them but he shook his head. He left the train with tears streaming down his cheeks. He listened to all the slurs and jabs directed in his direction. He had heard them all by now, and they barely touched him. _

_He looked back one more time to see his sons waving from the compartment window he blew them a kiss as more people joined the growing group._

''_Say goodbye to your brothers Cassiopeia Merope'' He whispered to his baby. She looked towards her brothers and waved as she disappeared with a pop again. Her own ocean blue eyes filled with tears as he ran his fingers through her curly raven locks. The sneers aimed in their direction only fuelled his fire. When he appeared at home he moved to his youngest room and tucked her into bed. _

_She whimpered and clung to him but he kissed her cheek and sang to her softly as she fell asleep. He felt a hand at the back of his back and turned to curl into his husband. He sobbed quietly as he was held. He just couldn't handle how the people saw his babies. _

_They were born innocent, how the world could judge children he never knew. After all, he had been judged harshly as well._

* * *

He smoothed down his pure white robes as his mother appeared behind him. She had started to braid his mid-back hair as his body started to shake. He wasn't ready for this, and she knew.

''I can't do this mother'' He told her as he looked down at the silver cuff on his left arm. As soon as he would bond with his betrothed he would gain another cuff on his right arm. It would also turn into black cuffs. Signifying his status as a Lord Consort. He didn't want to marry the man his Lord was forcing him to marry. He didn't want to be with someone he knew he could never love. His father appeared next to him and he was pulled into his strong chest. He broke down sobbing as his mother rubbed his back and soothed him.

''Draconis'' Someone said from the door. He sniffed as he rubbed his eyes and snuggled further into his Father. ''Lucius, can I please speak with your son alone please'' The powerful man ordered as he stared at the huddled family. His son only clung to him further a he tried to move back. He smiled and caressed his son's cheek as his wife stepped away and dried her own tears.

''Daddy please'' He begged as he tried to keep him close to himself. His pleading fell on deaf ears as his father moved away and left the room. His mother straightened the robe and dried his tears. ''Mom…'' She only shook her head sadly as she stepped away as well. He held out his hand as the door was shut quietly. His Lord was the only one that remained and he sighed. His body shook visibly as he turned around and started to tuck flowers into his hair.

''Your father has told me that you are unhappy with the arrangement that I made?'' He said as he stepped towards the beautiful teenager. He couldn't keep his eyes off his backside and it physically pained him to see him unhappy. ''You told me you were perfectly fine with it when I gave you the offer''

''Sir, many of us know never to challenge your proposals. Especially the marriage one's'' Draco said as he continued to fuss with his hair. He was surprised when his elbow was grabbed roughly and he was pulled to face the Dark Lord. The outraged fury in those crimson eyes made him swallow audibly and stare down at the floor. Even though other people feared the man, he just couldn't bring himself to do that. ''The truth is my Lord, that my heart belongs to another. And there is no point in a forced bonding if my heart will never belong to my husband''

He flashed his silver cuff at him and sneered. The cuff was originally supposed to be pure white, and in special circumstances gold. Instead his was tarnished and he would be judged harshly. His brutal husband would take him forcefully and drive him to murder like his previous two wives. He knew his cuffs would turn black upon their marriage; he would be hounded by the Pureblood community.

''You should have said this from the beginning Draconis. Your future bonded has already prepared everything…'' He glared at the teen when he scoffed.

''My grave as well if memory serves. He is only after my Father's money and will dispose of me as soon as he bleeds our coffers dry'' Draco said as he heard a faint chuckle from outside. He blushed with joy and smiled softly, he should have guessed that his daddy would wait outside. He had made sure that he would never leave his side after the proposal had been made.

''When did these turn silver?'' He asked in disbelief as he grabbed his hand and stared at the dull colour. He missed the blush on the teen's cheeks and the way he bit his lip, but when he looked down at him he could see the lust in those eyes. Something happened to him then, he snapped and pulled the teen fully in his arms and proceeded to kiss him passionately.

Draco gasped as he felt the power surge through his body when those soft lips devoured him. He moaned and clung to his Lord, neither one hearing the soft pop outside and the cuff around Draco's arms turning a pure white with a golden trim. Lucius opened the door and smiled when he saw his son in the arms of his most trusted mentor.

''What is it dear?'' Narcissa asked as she touched the small of his back. She gasped when she saw the two entwined and the second cuff appear on her son's arm.

Both of them were a pure gold and she stepped back in shock, Lucius closed the door once more and caressed his wife's hand. He smiled kindly at her as he moved down to escort the guests away. He didn't mind that his was son was now bonded to his Lord, as long as his baby was happy.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

She smiled as she entered the dining room and saw the teen playing with his food. His auburn hair was a mess and his emerald eyes dull.

''Vega darling, are you alright?'' She asked as she stared at the breathtaking teen. He only scowled as he stabbed the croissant in front of him. She moved towards him and held his hand in her hers. He turned to her and sighed. He only trusted her because she had been Aster's best friend since Hogwarts and was still her most trusted confidant and friend.

''Do you believe I could see my mother today?'' He asked as his emerald eyes began to plead with her. She visibly deflated and smiled at him. She caressed his cheek and marvelled at how much like Aster he could and nothing like his Father. ''I miss her''

''I will contact Bellatrix and open the wards for you okay?'' She said as she moved to her own chair. Lucius entered the room, smug and flushed. Narcissa only laughed as she recognised the signs of her husband's lover being over. She would expect to see him in a little while as he was usually trying to gather his notes while her husband prepared his food.

Vega was brimming with joy as his temple was kissed by the older Malfoy. He started to shuffle food in his mouth at a rapid pace and when he was done he refilled his plate and slathered his pancakes in syrup. He hummed as another man entered the dining room. Everyone greeted the stern man happily as she fell down in his chair and immediately reached for a cup of black coffee. He inhaled the coffee before grunting as a greeting. The whole room chuckled as an auburn haired young adult entered the room. He placed himself on Lucius' lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

''Good morning Percival'' Narcissa said as she felt a flare at the wards. She grinned at the thought of her son coming back to them. ''How are you this morning?'' She asked as she started to spread cream on her scone. She only laughed as the young man pouted and burrowed his head into his lover's collar-bone. He had to deal with idiotic Light supporters, his parents and Fudge every single day. He only had his nights with Malfoy Lord to look forward to.

''Why do you ask if you know the answer Narci'' Severus Tobias Snape snarked as he started to place bacon and toast on his plate. He reached for a muffin but his hand was slapped away by a glaring blond. He growled and summoned it towards him. He only hissed as it continued to lie innocently on the plate.

''Uncle Sev you know by now that Mother will never allow you to eat those muffins'' Draco said as he entered the Dining room. The Dark Lord was followed after him closely. He was smiling softly at the younger teen, his expression open for the first time in a long time. Everyone ignored it, and the white cuffs with golden in-lays on their son's arms. As well as the same cuff on their Lord's right arm. They ignored the fact that the Dark Lord was now their son-in-law. As long as their son was safe, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Vega was hopping from foot to foot as he waited for his mother to Floo through. He couldn't wait to see her; he had been placed under asylum with the Malfoy's while she had been placed under sanctuary with the Lestrange's. As a battered woman Amelia Bones had believed the woman should not have been placed as a pawn. Everyone had argued that the two should not have been place together. Amelia had worked around it though and had placed Aster Elisabeta with family of where she had placed her son. The woman hadn't gotten her position by being anything less then cunning.

He smiled as he saw his mother appear in a swirl of green flames. He rushed forward and pulled her petite body into his. Her tinkling laughed washed over him and he smiled. He had missed her so much over the past few days, they moved back when the Floo flared one more time and another man stepped through. He blushed and tucked a stray strand of auburn hair behind his ear when he looked at the burly figure of Rabastan Tiberius Lestrange. His mother smiled and caressed his cheeks.

''I was told by Miss Bones that you are to be escorted wherever you go Vega'' He said as he dusted off his blood red robes and smiled at the petite teen.

''Would you like to join us for lunch Lord Lestrange?'' Vega asked as his blush only intensified. His mother only smiled and held his hand as she started to walk towards where she knew the Dining Hall was. She had spent many years here playing dress up with Narcissa and Bellatrix while Andromeda had been studying. Abraxas and Cassiopeia had always welcomed the little girls with open arms.

''He will be joining us Vega'' She said in her soft voice as her sparkling eyes landed on the love stricken look in the older man's eyes. He only stared at the beautiful woman and sighed.

''I would love to join you Vega'' He said as his eyes landed on the crimson cuffs on the teens wrist. He sneered and thought of the pig who was courting his teen. The man didn't deserve him and was only after the younger man for his Father's riches. He would make sure that the man would steer clear from Vega.

A Lestrange always got what they wanted.

* * *

Severus was sitting and reading over one of his new potion experiments when the door opened. He looked up and smile when he saw Vega and Draco stand there. He was godfather to both of them, he had been closer with Aster when he had started to noticed the abuse she had gone through, he had protected her more fiercely then he ever did Lily. That was the real reason he and the fiery redhead had fallen out. She had believe the rumours surrounding Vega's birth, while he had known truth.

Aster had been like the little sister his mother had stolen from him with her cruel words and constant expectations. He had despised both his parents and when Abraxas Ares Malfoy had offered him sanctuary he had snatched the opportunity with both hands. He had lived with Lucius since the Malfoy patriarch had been in his seventh year and he in his third. And they had been like brother's and had treated each other as such. It was just natural that he was the one who would take care of their children. He loved them like his own after all.

He looked down at their wrists and smiled as he saw the white cuffs with golden in-lay on Draco's arm, but turned to frown when he saw the crimson one's on Vega. He took his hand into his and inspected the cuff carefully, he sneered and was about to make a scathing retort when someone else appeared at the door.

''I came to the same conclusion old friend'' Rabastan said as he was leading a tired Aster around by entwining their arms. She only hummed and walked towards Severus. She kissed his cheek and looked over his notes.

''Why don't you try Belladonna instead of nightshade Sev?'' She asked as she grabbed the notes and flipped through them. The stern man only laughed as he continued to look over the crimson cuff. He looked up at Rabastan and saw the rage in the golden-hazel eyes. He only smiled once more before turning to face his beautiful sister. He knew Vega would be in good hands, as long as Rabastan was around no one would ever dare come near his godson.

* * *

Draco was folding his clothes when he felt someone touch the small of his back. He sighed happily and turned into the man he loved. They shared a passionate kiss and he couldn't help but feel his toes curl when Tom's tongue sliced through his mouth. He grippe the strong biceps and panted when they broke apart. Tom chuckled and twisted him around again.

''Pack darling, otherwise we will not be moving into our cottage anytime soon'' His arms remained around his waist and he nuzzled his neck. They moved together as Draco tucked away all his most valuable possessions into his trunk. His stuffed dragon from his childhood, his Hogwarts application letter, a stunning diamond pendant his mother had given him as a child and a dove grey sweater that Tom knew once belonged to Lucius and before him Abraxas.

''My Lord, may I please speak with Draco for a few minutes'' Vega said as he knocked at the door. Aster had been having tea with Narcissa and he had grown bored. He would rather speak with the teen who was like his brother. He bowed as the Dark Lord left the room with a nod of his head. He was obviously displeased that he was being parted from his young bonded but didn't want him to be taken away from what he thought as family.

''Yes, what did you want Vega?'' Draco asked as he sat down on his bed and then made space for the slightly younger teen. He smiled as the teen scurried towards him and then looked at him with large emerald eyes.

''I just wanted to tell you how amazing it is to see you so happy. That you aren't bonded to that disgusting creature'' Vega said as he grabbed Draco's hand and placed a small charm bracelet in the palm of it. The blond stared at him in shock before shaking his head viciously.=3

''I can't accept this Vega…'' The fact that the teen even thought about giving him this made his heart stutter with joy. It meant that the boy truly saw him as an older brother. Aster was rarely allowed to show her son simple affection when her brother was around. One of the things she got away with was the charm bracelet she had given him at five. It had only had one rune on then, but with time Aster had bought more and more. Discreetly so that her brother never noticed.

''It's alright, I made you one myself. Rabastan helped me pick it out. There's only one charm on it'' Vega said, and blushed when he mentioned the Lestrange's name. Draco noticed the reaction to his Uncle's name and smiled softly at the auburn haired teen.

''Help me put it on?'' Draco asked as he placed the bracelet around his wrist and moved the two clasps together. Vega smiled happily and clasped them as one. He then mumbled a spell and it fit perfectly on his wrist. Draco laughed as he grabbed the emerald eyed teen and pulled him into a hug.

''Vega, we are going now'' Aster said as she appeared in the room. Her tinkling laugh filled the large space as she moved towards the two teens and took their wrists in her small hands. ''I knew that you would choose this one'' She said as she caressed her son's knuckles. She kissed both their foreheads and left the room again.

Vega kissed Draco's cheek and slipped out of the room. Tom came back inside and prowled towards him. He pushed the teen down on the bed and settled over him. He kissed him hungrily as he grabbed the teen's wrist and then placed a rune on it.

They pulled apart gasping for air as they nuzzled and caressed one another. Tom couldn't take his eyes off the delicate beauty in front of him. From how his soft hair formed around his head like a halo to the way his beautiful skin was flushed with pleasure.

''Let us go my love, our new home is waiting for us'' He said as he pulled the teen up and out the door. The House Elves would handle his belongings.

All he wanted was his now bonded.

* * *

Vega was crying as he held his mother. She was crying as well, her weak body shaking with sobs. Severus was behind her, soothing her heartache. She didn't want to let her baby go, not when she had him for the entire day. Why they people wanted them apart she would never know, they wouldn't allow their children to be parted from the, why should she be parted from her baby?

''You can come over tomorrow Vega'' Rabastan said as he watched the teen try not to storm towards the Floo and go after his mother. ''I know your mother would appreciate it greatly to see you. And Bellatrix misses you as well'' He said as he caressed the teen's cheek. He sneered when he saw the blush form on his cheeks. He lost control of his temper and tore the cuff off of Vega's wrist. It immediately lost all colour and he could feel the teen's chaotic magic once more. ''You will also be entering a courtship with me''

''Rabastan…'' Vega began, but was silenced when the older man surged forward and kissed him passionately. He moaned into the kiss and immediately wrapped his arms around his neck. He could feel the magic change in the room and he didn't mind in the slightest.

Severus cleared his throat and they broke apart gasping for air. The Potions Master was startled when he saw the black choker around the teens neck. Out of all the possible courtships he was expecting for the abused teen, this wasn't the one. He couldn't see how the abused child would enter a truly submissive roll. His only constellation to the courtship was the gem hanging from the choker. It was a pure white diamonds. It proved that Rabastan would not abuse his godson, but it did not mean he approved.

''I must go'' Rabastan said as he ran a finger over the teen's cheekbone. Delighted at the blush that only intensified. ''I believe your past courtier will have something to say about your new choices. I need to sort this out'' He said as he kissed the teen one more time and disappearing in the green flames as well.

Severus watched as the teen caressed his choker with a soft smile on his face. He would give this a chance if it kept the happy smile on Vega's face. Circe knows the teen needed happiness in his life.

* * *

_Draco was sitting at the dining room table sipping a cup of piping hot tea. He was somewhat relaxed after his break down earlier. Tom had gone once more to see if they could petition their appeal of never being allowed in public at the Hogwarts Train Station. If Amelia was there she would hopefully make sure that their case was heard by people other then Dumbledore and his group of Idiots. _

_He stood up when he felt a flare at the wards, but sat back down when he felt it wasn't his husband but his brother in all but blood. Vega appeared around the corner and smiled at him as another tea cup and chair appeared just for him. Like Draco and Tom, Vega was not allowed to appear at the station with his children. The good thing was that Narcissa was, so she usually took the children. Sometimes a frail Aster would take them. Her symbol as a battered woman had died down, but Vega had become a pariah once more after his courtship with Rabastan. _

''_Has Tom gone once more?'' Vega asked as he started to make his tea and placed a few cookies on his plate. His sweet tooth had only intensified over the years. It was only fuelled by Rabastan's constant needs to spoil his bonded. The two men smiled at each other before taking a sip of their tea. Draco watched as the proud diamond shone fro around the younger man's neck. The colour had never changed, and he doubted that it ever would. _

''_He believes that it's time to appeal with Lady Bones. Minister Weasly is completely under his thumb and does nothing but undermine us wherever we go. He has apparently started to draft a law where Dark inclined students will be banned from Hogwarts'' Draco began as he cleaned his mouth with the napkin next to his arm. He only snorted when his brother stuffed his mouth with a cookie. He mumbled through it and waved his hands around as well._

''_Breathe my dear'' Rabastan said as he appeared in the room and moved to his bonded. they shared a soft kiss when Tom stepped into the room as well, Draco sagged when he saw the look in his eyes._

''_Next year we will be able to send our children off together'' Tom said as he pulled his husband into his arms. He twirled him around and smiled as he listened to the delighted laughter that came from his love. _

_His babies would be happy as well, he needed to prove to them that the world was better then he had previously said. All he needed to do was show how the Light had taken everything from them, and had done so for a very long time. _

* * *

**I do hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, and have a look at my other works as well if you guys like this!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**When a Pureblood family is slaughter and placed under asylum within the Light it changes the course of History forever. Harry is given a reason to fight those he no longer believes in. He is given chance to finally carve his own destiny. SLASH! HP/OC, TR/DM, FG/SB, SS/RL**

**Hello everyone and welcome to Mirror Image Chapter 3! I am so, so sorry for the delay in all my stories but my laptop has decided to crash I haven't had time to take it in yet! But my friend has been gracious enough to allow me to use his laptop so that I can post the chapters that I did have prepared! So please, have patience with me and my idiotic laptop!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Swearing, bashing, mentions of sex, mentions of miscarriage. **

**All the characters except the OC's and plot belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. **

xxx

**Chapter 3**

_They appeared as a large group in front of the red steam train. They were louder then the rest of the small smattering of groups, and by the whispers they could tell some cousins had come through earlier. The first group consisted of two males and their twin sons. The other group was a mixture of twin adult males, one with a pretty petite wife and their twin daughters and the other with a dazzling husband and their eldest son with twin daughters as well. The other was of obviously there older brother and his own older husband and their three children. _

_The children chatted amongst each other when James Sirius joined their group and started chatting happily with Crux Gemini and Pollux Gemini. They were both standing with their fathers Ronald Billius Weasly and Cormac Ethan McLaggen-Weasly. Their auburn hair just a shade lighter then their cousins, but their hazel eyes were similar to the last detail. Filled with mischief and intelligence. _

''_Don't plan anything in front of your Papa Crux, Pollux'' Ron said as he stared at the twin terrors with laughing ocean blue eyes. His bonded laugh and tugged at his auburn hair before turning to them, love shining in the same hazel eyes. His golden hair shining under the bright light of the open station. _

''_I don't want you guys to get into trouble within the first week alright?'' Cormac said as he ruffled their hair. They gave him a toothy smile and turned back to their favourite cousin. _

''_Try to keep away from trouble as well sweethearts'' The petite woman said as she patted her daughters heads. A knowing glint in her silver-blue eyes. She tucked her pale blonde hair behind her ear as her husband pulled her close by wrapping his arm around her waist._

''_Don't worry Mummy, we'll be safe there'' Kosmos Aislin Weasly-Lovegood said as her own silver-blue eyes flashed briefly. Her sister, Selene Azalea, was nodding and humming happily next to her as their identical strawberry blonde hair swayed in the soft breeze. _

''_Just stay close to your cousins darling'' Frederick Gideon Weasly said as he stared down at his precious babies._

''_They're already considered quadruplets Fred, do you really think they'll be separated at any point?'' George Fabian Weasly asked next to his brother as he stared at his own threesome before him. His husbands hand was clasped tightly in his own. Their eldest, Fornax Thanos, stared seriously at them from underneath his raven locks. His ocean blue eyes were piercing as he stared at his baby sisters. Pyxis Violet and Angelica Augusta were identical with their auburn hair and ocean blue eyes. _

''_They'll be fine Fred sweetheart, as long as the others are there too'' His husband, Pan Altair McKinnon, said as he beamed at his babies. They all flashed their own bright smiles and clasped their hands together. _

''_Caelum will keep an eye on them little brother. You know he can pull them out from wherever they are with his status'' The last brother said as he stared at his eldest son. The boy was shining his Head Boy badge with the pocket handkerchief he always carried with him, per his Papa's order. He smiled kindly at them before pinning his badge up. Caelum Lucca Malfoy-Weasly was the eldest of all the Weasly grandchildren and was entering his last year of Hogwarts. His long auburn hair was pulled into a tight braid that reached his lower back, while his mercury eyes were concealed by a slim pair of silver glasses. _

_His father, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, smiled at him with pride in his eyes. While his Papa, Percival Septimus Weasly-Malfoy, was fussing over their other son and daughter. _

''_Big brother will keep us safe'' Aster Narcissa chirped from where her Papa was smoothing down her black robes. She made sure that her long blonde hair covered her silver-blue eyes. She blushed as her elder brother grabbed her wrist and pointed her towards Castor Severus. She smiled and looked at her Papa, who nodded. She sprinted away towards her best friend._

''_Make sure she and Castor are safe, alright honey?'' Percy asked as he stared at their middle son. His strawberry blond hair was cut short and curled around his ears. His icy-blue eyes sparked with intelligence as his father adjusted his prefects badge on his robes. _

''_We'll take good care of them Papa, Uncles'' Caelum said as he kissed their cheeks goodbye. He smiled one last time before disappearing into the steam engine. He had to releave his big brother before he started to cry._

''_They'll be fine guys, you know we have many allies in Hogwarts'' Cormac said as he heard the hisses around him. He watched as Draco ran out of the crimson train. He only sighed as he saw his mother break away from the group she was with and rush to her son. He disappeared before she could reach him and she visibly shook from her unrestrained sobs. Her husband moved to her and pulled her back towards their own children and her godchildren. _

''_Let's just hope that this time around he doesn't try and recruit our children again'' Ron said angrily. _

_xxx_

There was a soft tapping against the kitchen window as the auburn haired teen was feeding the toddler. He waved his hand and the window opened slightly for the small owl to pop through. She chirped happily as she glided towards the small child. She made herself comfortable on his shoulder and began to groom his hair with her beak. He giggled loudly as another piece of bleu steak was placed near his mouth. He growled and lunged for it, but pouted when it was pulled away.

''Now what will your Papa say when he sees you eating this way little Gem? He won't be too impressed will he?'' He asked as he removed the letter from around the owls leg. He hummed as he saw the Malfoy crest and stood up, he took the toddler in his arms and blew a raspberry on his cheek. Getting a happy screech in return. He laughed as he entered the main room and saw his best friend talking to one of the new teens who had been placed under asylum. He could tell that the raven haired teen was interested in the smaller teen, but that he would take it slow after his last relationship proved that people only wanted the Boy-Who-Lived.

''Percy!'' He shouted as he tapped on his brother's door. He had the smaller room tucked under the stairs. He wasn't interested in a bigger room, since he wasn't around the majority of the week. His attorney job took up most of his time, as well as his lover. But their mother had made a fuss and had demanded that he be with them at least three times of the week and would have to be present for all of the family meals. Even if it was filled with screeching and accusations.

''Please do not channel our mother Ronald Billius'' Percy hissed as he snapped the door open and glared at his baby brother. His demeanour softened when he saw the toddler though, it was tinged with sadness as he remembered his won brief pregnancy. It was the reason he was estranged from his Mother and refused to speak to her on most days.

''Your Master has sent you a missive'' Ron said cheekily as he shoved the letter against his chest. ''Do not disappoint him with no reply now'' He said as he winked. There was a flare at the wards and he looked towards the fireplace.

He smiled brightly when he saw his beloved walk out and brush the soot of his sapphire robes. ''Do you want to take him?'' He asked as he couldn't take his eyes off the breath-taking blonde. He didn't even notice when his older brother took the child from him. He could only see the man he was courting. They greeted each other with a passionate kiss, which was interrupted by a shriek of outrage.

Cormac Ethan McLaggen sighed as he burrowed his head against Ron's shoulder. He saw Hermione standing at the front of the room, staring at them with horror. She was also gaping, raging at the fact that the man she loved was with another.

''S-since when?'' She asked as tears started to gather in her eyes. She held on to the door frame so she wouldn't collapse.

''Since the middle of the fourth year, Hermione. I told you that I was courting someone, it's not my fault that you didn't believe me'' Ron said with a shrug as he took Cormac's hand in his own and kissed his knuckles. The hurt on the bushy haired witches face was somewhat funny to watch. He only smirked and walked towards the sitting room. Fred and George were sitting with Percy as the doted over the toddler. Sirius had also entered the room and was sitting down while rubbing his swollen stomach.

He was sipping on a cup of Earl Grey, wincing every now and then because of the taste. He smiled softly as he rubbed his stomach softly. Sighing happily as he felt the baby deliver a swift kick to his hand.

''Has she started crying yet?'' Fred asked unconcerned as he tickled Lupus' stomach. He got a squeal and his hand was shoved into a teething mouth. He only laughed as Hermione entered the room with a seething Ginny in front of her. ''Doesn't seem like it does, it?''

''Ron! How dare you! Hermione loves you and you do this to her!'' She started shouting, which drew the attention of everyone on the lower floor. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to talking to Narvi, who blushed and tucked a stray lock of auburn hair behind his ear again. It didn't go unnoticed by the people in the room, and the way Ginny's head snapped in their direction just proved it to them.

''I told her at the beginning of this year that the courtship I had entered last year had become very serious'' Ron said as he sat on the loveseat next to Sirius. He pulled the golden blond on his lap and kissed his shoulder.

''How could you possibly enter a courtship with someone else when you knew how Hermione felt for you!''

''You mean how she treated me and Harry was a clue to how she felt about me? How she accused Harry of cheating, called me an imbecile for believing in him. Then she had the audacity to get upset when I didn't take her to the Yule Ball. Calling me an assortment of names for weeks, while trying to flirt with me at the same time. Besides, this is all invalid. Hermione is to get married by the end of her school experience. Not that it matters that her intended is already betrothed''

''Its no secret what you want with this family Miss Granger, stay away from my baby brother'' Percy said as he stood up from where he sat and dusted off his robes for invisible lint. He looked at her before sneering and moving to the front door, he sent a kiss towards the baby who only giggled and waved at him.

Sirius smiled as he moved towards his son and picked him up, he nuzzled his cheek and sighed as he heard Molly Weasly storm through the Halls. She moved to coddle Hermione and hissed at her youngest son.

''Let's go sweetheart, before you get hurt again by the idiotic lady'' He whispered loudly. He only chuckled when he dodged a slashing hex sent his way. ''Let's go write up a claim of attempted murder too'' He cooed.

''Get out Sirius! Get out!'' She shrieked as she heard him laughing as he walked up the steps. She still heard him even when he slammed the door to his room shut. ''Now Ron, why haven't you started a courtship with the lovely Hermione instead of the whore in your lap'' She demanded as she glared at her son. Her husband snorted behind her, causing her to turn around and glare at him. He only rolled his eyes and returned the glare. He was growing tired of the woman and her overbearing nature.

''Thank you mother, for insulting my indented. I will make sure to file a report at Gringott's first thing in the morning tomorrow''

''G-Gringott's? You actually took it to them?'' Hermione roared as she realised what this meant. IT meant that even if she ever decided to divorce the man Dumbledore wanted her to marry; she could never be with Ron. He was by now all means bonded to Cormac. They only thing that could ever break them apart was if either of them decided to stray.

''And I have to marry that'' She heard Marcus Pavo whisper from the front of the room. She turned to glare at him, she hissed when she saw him standing with his arm around a blond teens waist. He smirked at her as the other teen sneered at her before demanding his betrotheds full attention.

''You can't do this to her Ron! She loves you!'' Molly said as she continued to comfort Hermione, but glare at her son. She couldn't believe that her youngest son would let go of Hermione! She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he was just throwing her away! She would get him far in life, unlike the whore who still hadn't moved from her son's lap.

''Mother she's getting married at the end of her seventh year! Do you expect me to stay true to her and not have sex until she decides to divorce him'' Ron asked as he caressed Cormac's stomach. The blonde giggled, and snuggled more into him. Fred and George were laughing as Pan Altair said something degrading from between them. George looked at him with stars in his eyes, causing the teen to blush and tuck a strand of dark hair behind his ears.

''Yes! It isn't that hard to remain celibate, especially seeing as you look the way you look'' She sniffed as she glared at her husband. He only sneered and moved to stand behind his youngest. ''How you falsified my writing to approve of this farce I don't know'' Hermione only sobbed further into her dress, making her wince and rub her back.

''Excuse me?'' Ron asked darkly as Cormac hopped off his lap and he stood up. ''Did you just call me unattractive mother? And then claim that I falsified record at Gringott's. You have become senile with your old age. Come Cormac, we have reservations at Phoenix, we don't want them to give our seats away do we?'' Ron said as he glared at his mother and took his beloveds hand in his. They moved towards the floo when someone touched his arm and spun him around. He growled as Hermione pulled her fist back and punched him. He was reeled back as blood began to spurt from his broken nose.

There were cries of outrage, Cormac hissed as he surged forward and grabbed the girl by the hair. He slammed her head against the stone wall and shoved her to the ground. Molly and Ginny shrieked in outrage as the blond disappeared with Ron. She was looking around the room staring at everyone as they stared at a sobbing Hermione with horror.

''You all saw that! You will be my witnesses when I file a claim of assault at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement'' Molly shrieked.

''Oh good, we can go at the same time. I will be filing an annulment of our bond'' Arthur said as his sons moved to stand behind him.

''W-what?''

xxx

Fred was pouring himself a cup of tea, still blinking in shock from what his father had revealed earlier. He heard laughter from the living room and sighed. He still couldn't believe what his Father had revealed about the lengths his mother would go to, to keep her children under her control. As well as their father. It explained so much about his Father. Of how he had changed over the years, and then lately again he was his normal self. He turned around and left the room. He only smiled when he saw Lupus Onyx on the floor playing with his wolf plushie. He was gnawing on it's ear and tears were in his eyes.

''What's wrong baby?'' He asked as he picked the child up and nuzzled his cheek.

''He's teething and it's hurting him because of his fangs'' Sirius said as he rubbed his swollen stomach. He winced when he received a vicious kick and a searing pain pierced his belly.

''Isn't this your seventh month Siri?'' George asked as he stared at the man with worry. He moved forward and pressed himself against the older man's back. He felt his stomach and immediately called for a Healer. ''You should have said this earlier'' He demanded. He stormed towards the floo. ''Malfoy residence!'' He shouted as he disappeared in the emerald flames.

''Come on Sirius, let's get you up to your room'' George said as he placed one of Sirius' arms around his neck and started to walk up the steps. He breathed deeply along with him, hoping it will calm the man down.

''Get him, please bring him. He needs to be here'' The Black heir asked as he was placed on the bed and made comfortable. ''Please George, ask him to come'' He begged as he looked at his son. Lupus was stressed, so his wolf ears and tail had popped out. The beautiful midnight black appendages gleamed in the dark room. He whimpered in pain as another searing pain moved down his stomach. He groaned as he felt the liquid gush out and stain the bed. It was gone in an instant and he chuckled weakly as he heard Severus' cutting remarks from downstairs.

''All is fine cousin, we will make sure this one is painless alright precious Star?'' Narcissa said as she placed a cold cloth against his brow and fed him a numbing potion. ''Just a few more minutes and you'll have your new son in your arms'' She said as she heard a blast from downstairs. There was a thundering of footsteps up the stairs and he was scared of the thought of all these people around him while he gave birth, but he cried out in joy when he saw who had joined them.

''Fenris''

xxx

Harry was pacing up and down the Hall in front of Sirius' room. He could hear the occasional scream from his godfather's mouth and everyone would flinch. Lupus was in Remus John Lupin's arms. He was whimpering and nuzzling everyone who held him. His godfather and uncle was trying to comfort him, but it was difficult. He had been a very difficult birth for his Papa, and they were worried that their new child would be the same.

Sirius wanted a lot of children, but his mate would not allow it when he knew he could be in danger. The stress was only added by Molly Ann Weasly who constantly tried to prove her dominance. Not that she always prevailed, Sirius had been starting to make enemies in the Order, but none were as powerful as him or his mate.

''Will he be alright?'' Pan asked from where he was standing with Narvi and Thyone. The twins had been locked up a lot lately. Their parents will had been read and they were all still reeling from the emotional trauma. Plus being informed that their eldest brother was being forced into a marriage. They had raged for hours and had even cursed the Headmaster, but they had been calmed down by Marcus.

''Lupus had been hard on him, we're just worried that this one will be hard too'' George said as he stared down at the beautiful teen. He marvelled at the blush that formed over his high cheek bones. He opened his mouth but closed it again, he then smiled and touched Pan's wrist. Grinning at the spark of their magic reaching out for each other. ''I would like to court you please, my magic feels drawn to you'' George began. ''And it would be a real honour if you would allow me to do this''

''I-I, that would be great'' Pan said shyly, looking at the older teen from beneath his lashes. ''But what about your brother?'' He asked as he saw the other Weasly twin distracting the little toddler.

''He's been courting Luna Aira Lovegood for a little while now'' He told him with a smile. ''I believe you two are friends?'' He asked as he looked towards his twin. Many had mistaken their closeness for something else. But they had in many ways leant in different directions. He had always find the masculinity of the male body attractive, while Fred had always found the soft feminine curves more to his tastes. ''I believe it will get serious sometime soon''

The bright smile he received made him inhale sharply before kissing the blushing cheek. Thyone and Narvi were giggling amongst themselves when the door opened and Narcissa popped her head out.

'''He's ready to see you guys. He had another son, and he wants him to meet his big brother'' Narcissa said as she pulled Lupus into his arms and tickled him. He giggled weakly but then just tugged on her dress and started chewing on it. Whimpering in fear and pain, all he wanted was his Papa. He did give a squeal of delight though when he saw his Father there as well.

''Fat'er'' He squealed and made grab hands for his Father. He giggled as he was taken into strong arms and his forehead was kissed. He only sighed as he rested there peacefully. The others gave them their peace, but their attention was in the small bundle resting in Sirius' arms. They could see he was already experiencing withdrawl from not being pregnant. ''Baby''

''Yes darling, that's your baby brother. Say hello to him'' Fenrir Greyback, vicious werewolf and destroyed of Light children, said as he looked down at his new precious person. ''Everyone, we would like you to meet Lynx Ruby Black-Mavius''

xxx

Fred was sitting on the stool inside the kitchen when he felt soft, small hands cover his eyes. He heard a chuckle and smiled.

''Luna'' He said as he took her hands and moved her to face them. Her musical laughter filled the room and he kissed her softly while making her sit on his lap. He sagged into her shoulder and just relaxed as she ran her fingers through his hair. Arthur walked into the room and smiled as he saw Ron making tea, while Fred sat with his intended.

''Ron'' He said as he touched his son's shoulder. He moved away when his arm was shrugged off and his youngest glared at him. ''I am not here to apologise for your mother's behaviour, it will be wrong as I see she was the one in the wrong. I want you to know that I will make sure she doesn't take this further. She has no legal right as Cormac only defended you. I will say that things will be changing around here, our bond will be dissolved pretty soon and I will be taking custody of you and your brother's. We will be moving into the Weasly Manor by the end of the week''

''Dad, I-I thank you'' Ron said as he moved to hug his Father. He blushed as he was pulled into strong arms. Through the years his Father had fallen more and more into his Mother's pocket. When he had once upon a time refused to allow her half of the things she would now get away with. He smiled happily before slipping upstairs to go write to Cormac. Luna was talking softly to Fred who had been tense the entire time, but she was slowly making him relax.

''I mean it Frederick Gideon, things are going to change around here. She won't get away with what she did to Percy either''

''Just make her pay dad, she doesn't deserve to be walking around as if she's innocent'' He said as he made Luna hop off his lap and he stood up. He looked at his father with tears in his eyes and sighed. ''There's something wrong with Bill too, and Charlie will barely speak to us these days. She's been telling him that we agree with her and that he's nothing more then a disgusting pervert''

''Let me handle your Mother, Fred. She will rue the day she ever thought she could get away with what she had been doing''

''Thank you Father'' Fred said before he gave him a quick hug as well. They left the room as well, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

He had felt his magic was different around five years ago, when he had watched his second eldest, Charles Ignatius, had brought home a stunning boy and he had rejected him. He couldn't judge his son, he was bisexual himself and had many affairs with men before he had been forced down with Molly. He couldn't even show his wife his true form as a creature. He sighed as he rubbed his hands over his eyes.

''Father?'' Percy asked as he entered the room. He stared at the man who had raised him and could see the turmoil and remorse in his eyes. ''I don't believe you were apart of it Daddy, we always had our suspicious that you weren't right after Ginny's first year'' HE said as he moved to his Father and touched his arm. ''You wouldn't have allowed her to have aborted my child, not even if they had paid you too''

Arthur began to sob at the thought of losing his first grandchild. He had known, _known that_ Percy had been with Lucius Malfoy. The man had offered his son a position at his Law Firm before he had even graduated. He had seen the glint in his eyes when he had looked at his third baby. It was the way he looked at everything he had ever seen as beautiful. He had ignored it, knowing if he had ever voiced it out loud to Molly she would shriek and rage for weeks. But when she had stormed through the Burrow, seething because she had found a Healers form in his room. She had found that Percy had filled in a form claiming he was pregnant and that the father had been Lucius himself, it would annul his marriage and their son would be set for life. But she had poisoned her son while he had been there for a supper one day. He had lost the child the very next day and had been inconsolable for weeks. He had never come to the Burrow since it had been attacked by Inferi. He knew for a fact that Lucius was only waiting for the right time to slap Molly with murder.

''I'm sorry, so sorry'' Arthur sobbed as he held his son and didn't let go. He was shocked when he was just held tight and comforted him.

''Everything will be fine daddy, don't worry. Everything will be fine''

xxx

Luna was talking quietly with Pan when Ginny came crashing into the room. She was hissing degrading remarks. Luna just rolled her eyes and stood up, she gestured Pan to follow her and he did so. Ginny received a hex when she tried to take over their couch, Sirius came inside the room his newborn in his arms while Harry was carrying Lupus. The little boy chattering excitedly as he spoke to the raven haired teen. Sirius collapsed on the couch and smiled down as he got a gurgle of protest.

''Sorry little one, Papa didn't forget about you. He's just tired'' Sirius said as he caressed the silk soft cheek. He got a blubber and some spit in return but laughed joyfully as he kissed his youngest forehead. If it were up to him he would be pregnant again pretty soon. He just had to see his mate again and then he knew it would be a given.

''Is this little Lynx Ruby?'' Luna asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at the little boy. He had a tuft of brown hair on his head, and he looked up at her with large ocean blue eyes. He gurgled and smiled a toothless smile at her. She laughed and kissed his forehead, whispering a spell underneath her breath. Sirius's eyes widened as he looked at her.

''Thank you for that Luna'' He said as he gave her hand a squeeze. Harry was only playing with Lupus, content with the small child in his own arms. ''He needs it in this house''

''It's a pleasure Sirius Orion; I made Fred place it on Lupus as well. They will be powerful and needed for this world to grow'' She said as she touched both of their foreheads. She skipped back to her seat and continued to talk with Pan. She only scooted closer to him as she heard footsteps, he laughed as Fred and George appeared in the room and sat next to them. Ron and Cormac entered the room, Percy had been with Lucius since last night. The revelation with his father had made him break down again, and he had to be with his lover to make sure everything would be fine again.

''Never change love, never change'' Harry and Fred said together as they looked at the petite blonde. She only blushed and giggled as Ron and Cormac sat together, sharing an occasional kiss.

''Sometimes change is needed, but not this time''

xxx

_Ron was humming to himself as he was plating up the cupcakes he had just finished icing. His family had scoffed up a lot the previous night and he had been sworn under oath to make more. He licked off his fingers when he heard children's laughter coming down the Hall. He smiled as he saw the beautiful young girl run inside the room and hugged him around the middle. _

''_Uncle Ron! Can I have a plate of cupcakes'' She asked as she looked at him with large pale blue eyes. Her usual smile firmly in place. ''Lily and Cassie are here! We need cupcakes that match our pretty dresses'' She continued as she moved back and showed her soft lavender dress. Her auburn hair fell into soft curls around her face. Her toothy grin was like everyone else in the Weasly family. _

_When his father had divorced his mother in his fifth year he had been shocked, more with the fact that his mother had actually signed. He was even more shocked when his father had met Magnus Kahlil Craven not too long after and the two had been inseparable. Shortly after his sixth year he had been one of his Father's best men when he had bonded with the Healer, and soon after that he had more siblings to welcome in the world. _

_Rhionnan Cala had been the last to be born from her five siblings, and was doted on by her half-siblings and siblings alike. He laughed as she secretly snatched three cupcakes and scurried out of the room. He moved back to the counter and continued to ice the cupcakes, sighing as strong arms encircled his waist. He sagged into those arms as he started to feel himself relax. _

_''All will be fine my love, this mess will be sorted out as soon as we can find someone that isn't part of Dumbledore's corrupt system''_

_''Let's hope that this time we are right''_

_xxx_

_**Once again I apologise for the crap that my laptop has caused! So enjoy this chapter because I don't know when I'll get any more out. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! Until next time!**_


End file.
